


Ошибка британских учёных

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Misunderstandings, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Британские ученые доказали, слишком частые конфликты между двумя лицами мужского пола указывают на скрытую гомосексуальность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка британских учёных

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 @ diary.ru

Тренировка в Сейгаку началась как обычно – с ссоры Момоширо и Кайдо.  
Инуи вздохнул, сделал в блокноте пометку о дате ссоры и децибелах звука, и отправился разнимать конфликтёров, пока не пришёл капитан и не досталось всем. Но было поздно.  
Тезука уже появился на кортах и командным голосом приказал: «Кайдо, Момоширо – двадцать кругов! Остальные – десять кругов!»  
Было бессмысленно спрашивать, за что страдают остальные, Тезука просто ответил бы, что им не стоило быть беспечными. Инуи бежал за Момоширо и Кайдо и наблюдал, как те пытаются исподтишка пихаться локтями.  
Нужно что-то делать с этим конфликтом. И у Инуи уже была идея.   
После тренировки он попросил Кайдо и Момоширо задержаться в раздевалке. Инуи сделал ещё одну пометку в блокноте, пока двое парней сердито глядели друг на друга, а Кайдо еще и шипел.  
– Я думаю, вы знаете, о чем я хочу поговорить, – начал Инуи. – Данные не лгут, в последнее время количество ваших конфликтов значительно увеличилось! Это создаёт напряжение в команде...  
– Это все Змеюка виноват! – перебил Момоширо.  
– Не называй меня так, придурок!   
Инуи угрожающе сверкнул очками.  
– Извини, сэмпай! – в унисон сказали оба парня.  
– Так вот, я хочу вам сказать, что у нас в команде нет гомофобов. Вы можете перестать притворяться, – продолжил Инуи.  
– В смысле? – переспросил Момо. Кайдо только непонимающе глядел на Инуи.  
– В таком смысле, что слишком частые конфликты между двумя лицами мужского пола указывают на скрытую гомосексуальность и обоюдное влечение. Это научный факт, британские ученые доказали! - Инуи полюбовался на ошарашенные лица вечных соперников и продолжил – Так вот, у нас в команде нет гомофобов. Вы можете прекратить нарочно устраивать ссоры, чтобы не показывать свои истинные чувства. Раз вы друг друга привлекаете в таком смысле, вся команда будет за вас только рада, если у вас начнутся нормальные отношения.  
Момоширо и Кайдо только беззвучно открывали рты как аквариумные рыбки. Слова Инуи настолько шокировали, что ни один из них не находил нужного ответа.  
– Ну, вы обдумайте, что я сказал! – Инуи захватил сумку и ушёл.  
Тут, наконец, у обоих младших теннисистов прорезался голос, и они с криками «Инуи-сэмпай, всё не так!» и «Я не гомик!» устремились за Инуи. Но догнать его им не удалось.  
Следующая тренировка прошла сравнительно тихо. Но после неё в раздевалке оказались только Момоширо и Кайдо, и тогда Момо не выдержал.  
– Змей, из-за тебя от меня теперь все в команде шарахаются! – заорал он.  
– Я тут при чём, они просто боятся заразится твоими гейскими бактериями! – ответил Кайдо.  
– Это кто гей? Это я гей? Да я тебя за это!.. – Момо схватил Кайдо за майку, Кайдо уже занёс руку для ответного удара...   
И тут дверь в раздевалку открылась, и зашёл Эчизен.  
– О, сэмпаи, – Эчизен безразличным взглядом окинул представшую перед ним сцену. – Завязывайте с этими своими штуками, сейчас команда переодеваться придёт. Я пока снаружи подожду.  
Он опять вышел. Момоширо отпустил Кайдо.  
– Какими это штуками? – подозрительно спросил он.  
– Он что-то не то подумал, – пробормотал Кайдо.   
Снаружи послышались голоса.  
– Эчизен, ты что тут стоишь?  
– Там Момо и Кайдо, они...  
Продолжение навострившие уши парни не расслышали, но в дверь постучали, и раздался голос Инуи:   
– Я понимаю, гормоны, первая любовь, но в школе для занятий этим не место! Момо, Кайдо, я сейчас открою дверь, и не хочу видеть ничего непристойного!  
– Что ему сказал Эчизен? – хриплым от ужаса голосом спросил Кайдо.  
Момоширо промолчал и отошёл от Кайдо подальше.  
В раздевалку зашла остальная команда с весьма смущённым видом. Кавамура покраснел до кончиков ушей, а Фуджи доброжелательно улыбнулся Кайдо. Тот покрылся мурашками.  
Ойши откашлялся и произнёс:   
– Момо-чан и Кайдо, потом немного задержитесь, надо поговорить.  
Оба парня одновременно вздохнули, кажется, опять предстояло что-то неприятное. Они угадали.  
Ойши, смущаясь и комкая в руках лямку от своей спортивной сумки, сказал, что ему, как вице-капитану и как человеку, связанному с медициной, хотя дядя-врач не такая и близкая связь, поручили провести с ними беседу о гомосексуальном сексе с мужчинами, которым Кайдо и Момо заниматься рано, но всё же стоит знать, что...  
Момоширо и Кайдо не дослушали; они, зажав уши, позорно бежали из раздевалки.   
– Главное, используйте презервативы! – крикнул им вдогонку Ойши.   
Кайдо и Момоширо отбежали на достаточное расстояние и остановились передохнуть.  
– Мне это будет в кошмарах сниться, – пожаловался Момо.  
– Вш-ш-ш, – согласился Кайдо. – Надо что-то делать, они всё не так поняли.  
– Надо, но что?  
– Ну, ведь они решили, что мы это... Ну, в общем, решили потому, что мы ссорились, – начал Кайдо.  
– И что? Это все ты виноват!  
– Заткнись и дай договорить! – вспылил Кайдо. – Если мы перестанем ругаться, они поймут, что были не правы.  
– Хм... Возможно и так, – осторожно согласился Момо. – Можем попробовать.  
И вот наступила следующая тренировка.  
– Зме... В смысле, Кайдо-кун, не хочешь со мной поразминаться? – спросил Момо с улыбкой, больше напоминающей гримасу человека, скушавшего целый лимон.  
– Ты чего, сду.. В смысле, конечно, Момо-чан! - ответил Кайдо с не менее кислой миной.  
– Молодцы, ребята! – похвалил их мимо проходящий Инуи.  
– Да, молодцы! – поддакнул подкравшийся Фуджи. – Прямо сердце радуется, глядя на вас, голубков! Как мило, что вы решили наконец прекратить эти фальшивые ссоры и показываете настоящие чувства!  
– Всё не так! – в один голос завопили Кайдо и Момоширо.  
Но теперь-то им точно никто не поверил.


End file.
